Off the Edge
by blackindigocat
Summary: Just a first person drabble of Paige's thoughts and a little more that I couldn't get out of my mind of after watching the promo for Postcards from the edge
1. Paige

A few hours ago I received a call from Happy, she claimed Walter's car was on the edge of a cliff. Immediately my muscles tensed up, I grabbed Ralph's hand and rushed out the door not caring about what Drew was yelling at me for this time. I'm sprinting as fast as I can, Ralph is quick behind me. I see Happy and Toby overlooking the cliff as a man restrains me as I try to get any closer. "Miss I can't let you go."

"I have to!"

"Miss, I'm sorry about your husband but I can't."

My heart speeds up when he says husband the word is far from accurate but it still fits the situation. The man is now holding on to Ralph as well I signal at him to stay. Suddenly I feel myself pushing him out of the way running the edge of the cliff stopping where Toby and Happy stand. Toby is holding Happy as she lightly trembles in fear, something I never though I'd see her do. I look over the cliff and I find Walter's car, it's on the very edge of the cliff twisted sideways and I hear it creaking. I hear Happy speaking into a phone "Your car is on the edge of the cliff, one wrong move and you fall 300 feet." And then she hangs up to resume being held by Toby. I look again and watch Walter's car creak as I try to take a step forward I am once again restrained this time by Happy and Toby. I try to break lose as I look again and scream "Walter! Noooooooo!" His car remained lodged on the cliff. As it continues to creak I think of the argument we had last night about Ralph's safety, it hurts me even more when I find out our fight caused him to lose control of his car, he was trying to drive away from all his sorrows and my departure was one of them. I remember his words "is it so bad being me? Being around me?" and I remember my response "I just don't want him to become you!" And I'm thinking, I don't want him to become you yet, not just yet, I still want to have my child be child. As I stand pondering my thoughts I find the my restrainers have let go and I hear Happy dial a number on the phone. I automatically recognize the automated voicemail to be Walter's voice. He hasn't picked up. I soon find my self snatching the phone from Happy's hands. My voice is shaky but I manage to say "Walter! It's me Paige, I'm sorry about our argument last night, I'm not moving to Portland because..." The words come out as a desperate plea "I love you." And with that I hangup the phone. Everyone seems a little shocked with my admission but I avoid their gazes and stare down to where Walter's car is tears flooding through my eyes


	2. Walter

**A/N: Well WriterFreak001 asked me for Walter's point of view so I went with it. Warning, this is a bit of jumble of ideas I threw together of how I thought he was feeling so it may be a bit unorganized I tried to keep it in sync with Paige's story. **

* * *

"You're on a cliff's edge, one wrong move and you fall 300 feet." Happy's voice says into my phone. My phone is pressed against my ear and all I do is grunt. I sit in the most uncomfortable position, my legs are squashed together and my body is pressed against the window pain. Outside of the window I see the cliff that my car is near rolling off of, the sun blurs my vision as I squint. I'm tempted to move but I remember Happy's words "One wrong move and you fall 300 feet." It keeps repeating through my head so I stay still. There is too much I have to live for and too much I want to live for. Well actually there's only one thing. Her. Paige. As much as I dread to admit it she is right, love isn't junk science, it's real and I know that because I am in love with her. Though I will fear admitting it to her as I fear she will not reciprocate my feelings. I feel the car rock and my phone is thrown away from my ear as I am flung to other side of the car, my chest burns and I hear a crack, my ribs I silently think to myself. Then I here a scream, her scream "Walter! Noooooooo!"

"Paige." I croak, though I know she can not hear me.

It must mean something, I mean that fact that she is here, and the fact that she is worried concerned for my safety. Then I remember our argument about Ralph, about Maine and about Drew. I remember the horrible things I said to her "Is it so bad being me? Being around me?" And the response she gave that broke my heart. "I just don't want him to become you!" The rest of our fight remains blurred in my head as I try not to think of it, maybe Paige is just concerned as my friend. Maybe I'm over complicating things as usual. I here my phone ringing from the floor of the car, I'm tempted to reach from it when I see it's Happy who's calling again. But I remain still I don't want to know how unlikely my survival is in this situation, all I want right now is her though I fear I've strained our relationship to far as she will never want to speak to me again. Even if the team saves me I fear Paige will still leave and I will be alone. So I don't pick up the phone instead my automated voice mail message comes through. I expect hear Happy's voice leaving a message but I don't I hear Paige. "Walter! It's me Paige, I'm sorry about our argument last night, I'm not moving to Portland because..." I think her message has ended maybe the phone died but then I hear her voice again it has a certain desperate sound to it as if she is terrified of what she is saying "I love you." I've been in the same tense position for twelve hours but her words make me freeze up even more than before. I want to pick up the phone dial her number and tell her I love her too apologize to her too but I can't. My body is so tired, ever so tired and my eyelids feel heavy. I blink a few times and stare out the window of my car before everything fades to black.


End file.
